


Who's Michael?

by SincerelyDoReMi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eric becomes verbally degrading and violent, I will add tags as I go, It starts happy but evolves into an abusive relationship, Jeremy falls for Eric (who represents the Squip), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prequel, Rating and warnings may be changed, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyDoReMi/pseuds/SincerelyDoReMi
Summary: A prequel to "Where's Michael" that explores how Jeremy became trapped in an abusive relationship with Eric.





	1. A Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where's Michael?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717661) by [carefully_careless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefully_careless/pseuds/carefully_careless). 



> This fic is dedicated to anyone who's ever felt insecure and desperately lonely (myself included). Don't settle for toxic relationships. Don't make excuses for people when they change for the worse. You are worth more than that.

_"So that's the real reason you stayed? ... Because of me?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Yes, it does. Why didn't you just tell me?"_

_"Because I was- terrified."_

_"Terrified of what?"_

_"Of... of how intensely I felt for you, of exposing those feelings and- and somehow making you feel obligated to return them. I would never-"_

_"But I do return them."_

_"You... what?"_

_"I love you... I have for a long time."_

"Hello? Earth to Jeremy..."

"Wuh?" Jeremy blinked back to reality, pulling his gaze away from the ceiling to look at Christine. She was curled up in an odd position on the computer chair across from his bed with a curious look on her face. "Sorry, Chris, what were you saying?" 

"Oh, I was just rambling about the actors' chemistry!" She laughed it off, brushing her pointed toe against the floor so that the chair spun lazily. "I guess you were bound to get a little bored after two hours of gushing and play analysis."

Jeremy sat up quickly. "No, no! I love it when you ramb- er,  _talk_  about theater. And I swear I wasn't bored. I was just thinking about the same thing, actually..." He looked down to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. Those romantic scenes had been on repeat in his head ever since they left the theater.

"Their chemistry?" Jeremy nodded and Christine continued on excitedly, "Ugh, wasn't it fantastic? The way they glanced at each other and carried deeper meaning in every line was just brilliant! All the emotion was just so...  _visceral_  and in your face. I felt like I was really witnessing the birth of a passionate relationship."

Jeremy scoffed lightheartedly. "All this coming from the aro ace chick."

"Hey, just because a person doesn't  **like**  Italian food, doesn't mean they can't recognize spaghetti," Christine disputed, crossing her arms.

"Is this another one of your 'Canigulisms'?" Jeremy snorted. 

She rolled her eyes. "It gets the point across, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jeremy admitted, shifting to lay on his stomach. "I definitely agree with you about the actors, though. Either they're crazy talented or they're secretly in love with each other in real life."

Christine leaned forward in her chair. "But how can you recognize love if you've never been in love before, Jeremy?" she asked, with equal parts faked innocence and triumphant sass. Jeremy knew she was just teasing to prove her point, but the statement still managed to strike a nerve. He lowered his gaze, trying to mask the blow to his ego.

"Got me there," he joked halfheartedly.

Christine bunched her eyebrows together and rolled closer in the chair. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Jeremy remained quiet for a moment, but then answered softly, "I know it sounds stupid, but-" He paused, fiddling with a string at the edge of his sleeve. "I kinda feel like no one's ever gonna love me like that."

Christine rested her arms on the edge of the bed and spoke sincerely. "That's not stupid, Jer. But it's also not true."

"I know, but I'm 20 years old... and the only person I've ever even _kind of_ dated is you and that was..."

"Hella awkward?" she supplied.

Jeremy laughed a little despite himself. "Yeah! I mean, it didn't feel anything like- like how dating should and I just... I want that. I want it so bad, Chris, and I'm tired of waiting." He mumbled the last few words into a pillow, his head slumped down in embarrassment and frustration.

“I know, I'm sorry...” she reached out and held his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. “I wish I could help, but my understanding of relationships is pretty much limited to books, musicals, and movies… and they aren’t always reliable sources, you know?”

Jeremy turned his face to the side. “So, you can recognize spaghetti, but you can’t cook it, huh?”

Christine smirked. “Not in the metaphorical sense, no. But… I can spring for fro-yo if that’ll cheer you up?”

Instantly, the corners of Jeremy's mouth perked up. “In the literal sense?”

“Yes, you dork." She shoved him and stood up. "Now c’mon! You’re more likely to meet the love of your life out there than in here, anyway.” 

* * *

Jeremy later found himself dwelling on those words. The love of his life was  _out there,_ somewhere, and he wasn't going to find them by moping around at home. He just needed to get out more, hit up some cliche "meet cute" spots, and let fate do the rest ... right?

It wasn't a surefire plan, but it was better than nothing.

With a newfound determination, Jeremy started putting a little more effort into his appearance and spent a lot more time in public, all the while doing his best to give an "on the market" vibe. He tried making pleasant eye contact with cute strangers in cafes, casually sat next to a girl who was by herself at the movie theater, and even gave out roses to various people he came across at the park, each one with a little note attached to it that said "Roses are red, violets are blue. I would love to get to know you," followed by his phone number. But the cafe strangers only smiled and never approached him. The girl at the movie theater moved seats halfway through the previews. One of the park people did text him, but it turned out that he was straight and just wanted to know where Jeremy got his Pac Man shirt.

After a few weeks of fruitless ventures, he turned to the Internet, typing "grocery store pickup lines" into the Google search bar. He was hoping to find some sort of cute joke or punny conversation starter but most of the results were just creepy and objectifying.

_"A pretty lady wasn’t on my shopping list but I can be spontaneous."_

_"Just thought I’d check a few things out, you being one of them."_

_"My meat is very interested in being inside of your fridge."_

Jeremy closed the awful website with a groan and leaned back in his chair. It was hopeless. Jeremy Heere was doomed to be forever single, forever a virgin, and forever alone.

His phone buzzed with a notification from the group chat.

Okay, so at least he had friends. 

* * *

 **Jakey-D:**  Yo! We gettin' wild for Jenna's 21st?

 **Gossip Girl** : You know it!

 **Heere and Queer:**  Uhh... define wild.

 **Queen V:**  Lol someone wants to relive his glory days

 **Jakey-D** : Shut UP Valentine.

 **Lohst and Found** : Don't talk to my girl that way, Jake. I will literally fight you!

 **Gossip Girl** : She's not lying. Last year on campus, I saw her kick a dude in the balls for calling Chlo a ... well derogatory word.

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : I don't normally promote violence but... GO BROOKE!

 **Lohst and Found** : What can I say? My girlfriend's rubbed off on me

 **Queen V:** Yeah I have ;)

 **Gossip Girl** : OKAY anyway...

 **Jakey-D:** Can we get back to the party talk?

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : What if we go out somewhere?

 **Lohst and Found** : Yeah, we'll all be legal by then! Well... except baby Jeremy.

 **Heere and Queer** : Excuse you, I am an ADULT

 **Queen V:** Who still lives with his dad lol

 **Gossip Girl** : It's okay, Jer. You still have that fake ID I got you right?

 **Heere and Queer** : Yeah. Where are we going?

 **Jakey-D** : Let's hit the club! I know you love dancing, bro

 **Queen V** : Correction - drunk Jeremy loves dancing

 **Lohst and Found** : Ahh, I've missed drunk Jeremy. It's been too long

 **Heere and Queer** : GUYS

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : What do you say, Jen? We could go to that nightclub in Red Bank.

 **Gossip Girl** : You mean Two River? I heard that one closed, but we could go to Exit 82 instead!

 **Heere and Queer:** That sounds good to me

 **Jakey-D:** WHOOP WHOOP

 **Lohst and Found** : Can't wait!

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : It's going to be a night to remember!

* * *

Jeremy couldn't remember much about that night. 

Just loud music. Bitter drinks. Bursts of laughter. And a distant face.

Through the ebbing haze of sleep, he could feel a headache pulling him back to consciousness. He shifted deeper into the couch, groaning at a dizzy pain that shot through his skull. An odd array of smells surrounded him: coffee, eggs, and the specific kind of body odor that could only accompany a long night of dancing in a throng of strangers. He felt a warm hand on his back.

"Jer?" a voice whispered.  

He squinted through light-sensitive eyes to see Christine hovering over him. Apparently, he had crashed on her couch.

"You want some breakfast?" 

After some moaning and groaning, Christine finally convinced her best friend to get up. Jeremy semi-glared at her over his coffee.

"How come you're not hungover?"

She smiled at him and swallowed a bite of eggs. "Because I only had one drink, silly. You don't have to get drunk to have fun, you know."

"Ugh, you're such a mom friend," he groaned.

Christine just laughed. Jeremy secretly appreciated her maternal nature, especially on days when his mom's absence ate away at him, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Thanks by the way..." she started, a little more seriously, "for helping me out last night."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

Jeremy shook his head. Everything about last night was foggy. Trying to remember it was like trying to assemble a black and white jigsaw puzzle with no reference picture and half the pieces missing.

"Oh, well there was this really creepy guy that kept harassing me, so you came over and told him off by yelling the opening of Candy Store." 

Jeremy's eyes grew wide as a surprised laugh escaped his lips. "And that actually worked?"

"Yeah, it was kind of awesome," she smiled proudly. "Right after the 'listen up, biotch' you threw your drink in his face and said 'Don't mess with my friends.'"

Jeremy covered his face with his hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm having an identity crisis."

Christine laughed and continued the story, sounding a bit like Jenna when she shares a piece of gossip, "And _then_ I asked you what kind of drink it was so I could pay for a new one, but you said 'I dunno. This hot guy bought it for me.'"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jeremy shot forward, cheeks blaring red.

Her voice pitched up. "That's what I said! And then you realized that you were about to go over and talk to him when the whole creep ordeal went down and we looked everywhere but couldn't find him."

Jeremy put his elbows on the table and groaned loudly into his hands.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Christine asked hopefully. 

Jeremy thought for a moment, trying to focus in on that distant, fuzzy face. "Keanu Reeves..."

"WHAT?!" Christine screamed. "Keanu Reeves bought you a drink?!"

"No, no, no-" Jeremy waved his hands. "He _looked_ like Keanu Reeves, but younger and... I think he had blue eyes?" Jeremy slumped down into his arms and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm never going to see him again..."

Jeremy saw him again two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening lyrics to Candy Store:  
> "Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, Why now are you pulling on my dick?  
> I’d normally slap your face off, And everyone here could watch.  
> But I’m feeling nice.  
> Here’s some advice.  
> Listen up, biotch!"


	2. A Name

Jeremy walked into Middleborough Mall on a mission to buy some pants.

His dad had recently stepped back into the world of dating and was having just as much luck as his son was in terms of finding a partner. The insecurities that followed each rejection had added up into a relapse of depression that was leaving him once again pantsless at all hours of the day. And since Jeremy wasn’t away at school anymore… something had to be done.

He locked eyes with the Macy’s sign as he walked, trying to avoid eye contact with the other shoppers. It was a habit he’d had since high school, and a bad one at that, considering he almost collided with someone in front of Spencer’s Gifts. The man nearly dropped his case of soda, fumbling with it until it finally settled against his hoodie, and Jeremy mumbled a quick apology before ducking back into the crowd. He really needed to watch where he was going.

Breaking habit, he allowed his eyes to wander among the faces ahead of him.

There was a girl with long braids and round glasses.

A couple of teenage boys in snapbacks and sweatpants.

An old woman dressed completely in multi-colored denim.

A handsome young man who resembled Keanu Re-

Wait. WHAT?!

Jeremy stopped dead in his tracks and blinked repeatedly at the man. He looked a little different under the fluorescent lighting of the mall and through Jeremy’s sober vision, but it was him. Jeremy was sure of it. And he was even more attractive than he remembered.

Jeremy hid behind a large potted tree and scrambled for his phone.

 **Heere and Queer:** SOS!

 **Heere and Queer:** Emergency!

 **Heere and Queer:** Everything’s technically fine but I’m freaking out!

 **Heere and Queer:** Christiiiiiine

 **Heere and Queer:** I need your help!

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** Jeremy! Are you okay? What’s going on?!

 **Heere and Queer:** Fate has given me another chance!

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** English please?

 **Heere and Queer:** I found him!!!

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** *gasp* the Keanu doppelganger????

 **Heere and Queer:** YES!!!! <3 <3 <3

 **Heere and Queer:**  WHAT DO I DO???

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** Where are you?

 **Heere and Queer:** The mall. He just walked into Payless.

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** Wellgo in and act like you’re buying shoes. If he liked you enough to buy you a drink, he’ll probably recognize you.

 **Heere and Queer:** But what if he doesn’t??

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** Then be a "big boy" and bring it up yourself!

 **Heere and Queer:** But what if he DOES recognize me and the reason we couldn’t find him that night is because he left after seeing me pull a Heather Chandler???

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** Then laugh about it. Drunk Jer and real Jer are two very different people so he can’t judge too much

 **Heere and Queer:** Oh my gosh, you’re right.

 **Heere and Queer:** I am completely different sober.

 **Heere and Queer:** He probably won’t like me once he realizes how awkward and anxious I really am…

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** JEREMY HEERE I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GO FLIRT WITH THAT GUY RIGHT NOW, I’LL SMASH EVERY GAMING SYSTEM YOU OWN

 **Heere and Queer:** Geez okay I’m going

 **Heere and Queer:** Thanks btw

 **Everything’s (Aro) Ace:** You’re welcome.

Jeremy walked into the Payless as casually as he could manage and found the men's aisle.

There he was. In the size 11 section.

Jeremy pulled out a random box of shoes and pretended to look them over as he inspected the man. He was taller than Jeremy and, by the look of it, a little older too. As the stranger looked down at the business shoes he'd put on, Jeremy's eyes met the black sea of hair that rested in waves on his head. Absent-mindedly, he wondered what it might feel like to run a hand through that hair. The man kept his head down and walked closer, as if to give him the opportunity to find out, and it sent Jeremy's heart into a beating fit. When he turned around, though, and took a few steps in the other direction, Jeremy realized that the guy was just testing the feel of his shoes.

Meanwhile, he had been standing there like an idiot holding the same box of shoes for well over a minute. Jeremy quickly sat on one of the mirrored benches, his grip on the shoe box tightening as he tried (and failed) to avoid eye contact with the butt directly in front of him. The man turned at a profile and sat on the other bench, and Jeremy looked down ~~to hide the furious blush that was spreading across his face~~  to take off his Converse. As he slipped on an Oxford, he immediately realized his mistake. The shoe swallowed his foot whole and Jeremy realized with a grimace that he'd picked up a pair of size 13's. 

"I think it's a bit big on you."

Jeremy tensed at the smoky voice and laughed nervously without looking up. Before he could actually say anything, the voice was back, closer this time.

"Here, let me help."

The man was right in front of Jeremy now, kneeling on the ground as he pulled a scale from underneath the bench. He slipped Jeremy's foot out of its giant shoe and held it for a moment while setting the scale. The sensation of touch through the fabric of his sock set Jeremy's nerves on fire. It probably would have felt like a Cinderella moment if he hadn't been acutely aware of the fact that he'd worn this particular pair of socks for three days straight.

"Looks like you're a size 10," the man said, either not noticing or choosing not to comment on the faint odor Jeremy's feet were surely producing. He looked up and suddenly the hopeless twenty year old found himself lost in a pair of electric blue eyes. He returned the gaze nervously and spat out the first (appropriate) question he could think of: "Do you, uh, work here?"

"No... I don't." The man looked down and removed his hand from the other's foot self-consciously. "Sorry, that was-"

"No, it's okay!" Jeremy assured. "I'm just not used to strangers being so nice."

A look of relief washed over the man's face before his eyes resettled on Jeremy, focusing on his features. " _Are_ we strangers though? I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

Jeremy smiled shyly. "You um... bought me a drink once."

The piercing blue eyes widened in realization. "At Exit 82! That's right." He took a breath and smiled brightly. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."

Was this really happening? The moment felt too good to be true, and - honestly - if someone told Jeremy that he had died and been reincarnated as the main character in a rom-com movie, that would have made more sense to him than this.

He struggled to suppress a giggle and form a coherent sentence, "I- haha, uh yep... oh but, um, did you have to leave early or something? I couldn't find you."

"Yeah," the man nodded, his voice taking on an exhausted tone. "There was this crisis at work and my coworker called asking for help. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you before I left." He rested a hand lightly on Jeremy's knee, igniting a trail of energy that ran up and down his thigh. Jeremy smiled anxiously and waved off the apology.

"That's okay, it's probably for the best." He dared himself to lean closer, whispering in his ear, "I was pretty drunk at the time." The man looked down and laughed through his nose at the memory. It seemed like everything he did was beautiful, and the fact that he still took notice and reached out to both sides of Jeremy made him feel... weightless. "I'm- I'm Jeremy by the way."

He held out his hand and the stranger shook it, both hesitating to let go.

"Eric," he replied with a smile.

Somehow, Jeremy knew that name would change his life forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... you're not wrong, Jeremy.
> 
> So, in case you guys feel like Eric is way too nice or out of character, just know that I'm treating him more like an OC with some Squip-like characteristics. At first they are going to be very subtle, but as the story progresses they will manifest more and more. Unfortunately, I have heard of many abusive relationships starting out great, which is why this one does as well. The angst is coming... trust me.


	3. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! For the sake of continuity, I just want to make sure everyone knows that I changed the group chat in Chapter 1. You don't have to go back and read it unless you want to, but just know that instead of planning Jeremy's birthday, they were planning Jenna's. Everyone in the Squad is now 21, except for Jeremy, who is still 20.
> 
> Also, here is a link to my visual reference for Eric, if anyone is having trouble picturing him:  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/103537212/large.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

Eric.

The name made Jeremy's insides feel fuzzy. Suddenly, they weren't strangers anymore, and yet somehow that made him feel even more flustered than before. 

"So, y- do- uh- I..."

Jeremy's brain was fumbling for a way to continue the conversation.

Eric raised an eyebrow in response. His eyes seemed to show concern but the small smirk in the corner of his mouth said otherwise. He looked intrigued... almost _pleased_ with the stuttering state he'd put Jeremy in. The affectionately playful expression was sure to haunt him in all the best ways.

 _"Crap, why are you so hot?"_  Jeremy thought, thankfully not out loud. His first instinct was to ask Eric a hundred different questions so that they could get to know each other better, but each one felt weird in the context of a Payless. Maybe they could hang out somewhere else...

"Are you hungry?" Jeremy blurted.

It wasn't a terrible idea, but - based on the confused look on Eric's face - the execution could have been better.

"What?" 

"I mean- like, do you want to grab something from the food court?" Jeremy clarified, holding his breath. "With me?"

"Oh, sure. That sounds great," Eric replied. "Let me just buy these real quick." He sat down to remove the business shoes. "Did you want to try on anything else?"

Jeremy's eyes were on the floor, too embarrassed to watch Eric undress, even if it was only at foot level. 

"Oh, no that's okay. I was just... looking."

His eyes met Eric's and the man seemed to pick up on the underlying meaning in Jeremy's words, because suddenly _he_ was the one sporting a blush.

* * *

"So... how old are you?" Jeremy asked as they exited the Payless. 

Eric walked confidently toward the food court, tilting his head just enough to look his shorter counterpart in the eye. "23. You?"

Jeremy followed his lead, shuffling around a news stand to avoid knocking it over. "I'm 20."

"Oh ho, really?" Eric's voice piqued. "I thought 20 year-olds weren't allowed to get drunk," he teased.

Jeremy shoved him sheepishly. "Shut up."

"Do you have a fake ID or something?" he asked.

Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe..."

Eric suddenly stepped in front of Jeremy, blocking his path with smug smile. "Let me see it."

"What why?"

Eric shrugged coolly. "I'm just curious. I've never seen one before."

"Fine." Jeremy dug out his wallet and pulled the fake ID from one of its pockets, showing it to Eric.

Eric took the mock ID in his hands and inspected it jokingly. "Huh," he said, moving it back and forth in front of his face. "Oh yeah, this is obviously fake."

"What? How can you tell?" Jeremy asked nervously. 

"Your photo's way too good for it to be a real ID," Eric explained simply as he handed back the card. Jeremy looked down at the picture.

_"Wait a second-"_

Jeremy scrambled to catch up with Eric, who had continued walking towards the food court without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

"But I have the exact same picture on my real ID," he said, trying to keep in step.

"Oh." Eric stopped and then looked at Jeremy with a calculated smile. "Well, I guess you're just really cute then."

Jeremy's mouth squirmed, fighting off a goofy smile. He wasn't used to getting compliments, let alone compliments from guys like Eric. He laughed awkwardly and murmured a quiet "thank you" before walking with him into the food court.

"I'm in the mood for Japanese.” Eric said, gesturing to a vendor on their right. "How about you?"

Jeremy squinted at the distant menu. He didn't have a very wide palette to begin with and the thought of trying a new foreign food in front of Eric made his stomach tighten.

"I think it's a Sbarro kind of day," Jeremy said, trying to sound casual but inwardly cringing at his dumb choice of words. 

They agreed on a place to sit and headed off towards their respective vendors. Jeremy scanned the inside of the Italian fast food restaurant, praying his friend was working that day so that he could glean off of his natural confidence.

"Excuse me, is Jake Dillinger here?"

"Sorry, his shift ended about an hour ago," the cashier said. "Do you want to order anything?"

"Sure, um-" he scanned the menu thoughtfully, but quickly settled on his usual order when he noticed a few people stepping in line behind him. "Can I just get the spaghetti?"

It didn't even hit him how messy spaghetti would be and how much of an idiot he'd look like slurping it up in front of Eric until he had already handed his debit card over, and by then it was too late.

Jeremy shuffled from one foot to another as he waited for his food, trying to steal his nerves. When he finally made his way back over to their table, Eric looked up at him and smiled warmly, setting off an array of fireworks in Jeremy's chest.

Maybe this would be fine. Maybe Jeremy wouldn't make a fool of himself. Maybe they'd even share a cheesy Lady and the Tramp moment-

Jeremy tripped and landed face first in his plate of spaghetti.

-or maybe not.

* * *

 "Hey, Jeremy- are you okay?" 

Jeremy could hear Eric's voice above him as he tried to wipe the mess off his face with his hands and shirt.

"Oh m-my god. I'm such an idiot. I'm s-sorry." He felt utterly mortified, his face as red as the sauce that was smeared across it.

"Hey," Eric placed a comforting hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "It's okay. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up. I got this."

Jeremy nodded dumbly, fighting off tears.

"O-okay... Thanks, Eric."

He stood up and hurried towards the nearest bathroom, avoiding the weight of confused glances that came his way. Jeremy washed the sauce off of his hands and cranked the paper towel dispenser until he had a good three feet of material to work with. As he wiped at his face and shirt, he looked in the mirror and shuddered at his reflection.

He was a mess.

Sauce stains on his shirt, Parmesan dusting his sticky hair, and a stray noodle clinging to his neck. The pinnacle of unattractiveness.

_BUZZ_

Jeremy pulled out his phone and frowned at the new text from Christine.

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace:** How's it going??

 **Heere and Queer** : Um, really good and really bad

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : What? What do you mean?

 **Heere and Queer** : Well, we're getting along pretty well and he's kind of amazing but...

Jeremy didn't feel like typing out the whole ordeal so he sent a picture of himself instead with the caption "Captain Klutz strikes again."

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : Oh Jer... I'm so sorry. He didn't leave did he?

 **Heere and Queer** : No, I hope not :/

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : Well get back out there! 

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you.

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : I just know that you've been wanting this for a long time and I don't want to see you give up. 

Christine sent a hugging gif and Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. In return, he sent a gif of someone putting their hand over their heart.

 **Heere and Queer** : Thanks, Chris. I'll try my best. 

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : Yay! I'm rooting for you, Jer!

 **Heere and Queer** : His name is Eric by the way :)

 **Heere and Queer** : And he called me cute :)))

 **Everything's (Aro) Ace** : Aww, I totally ship you guys #Jeric

Jeremy left the bathroom looking and feeling a lot better than he had when he came in. He looked around the large room for Eric and finally found him... talking to some other guy. Jeremy felt hints of panic and jealousy creep in, but as he walked closer, he realized that they weren't flirting. They were  _arguing_.

Eric looked absolutely pissed, his fists held tightly at his sides as if he was trying to restrain himself from decking the guy. Jeremy wasn't sure if he should approach them or not, but before he could decide, Eric saw him. The color drained from his face and his fists loosened. He gave a final word to his opponent, then picked up his tray and walked away, keeping his head down to hide the stormy look on his face as he sat at an empty table near Jeremy.

Jeremy hesitantly sat down across from Eric. He'd seen Jake get angry like this before, and had gotten pretty good at calming him down. Maybe he could do the same with Eric.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Eric murmured. "Here." He picked up a new plate of spaghetti from the tray and placed in front of Jeremy before stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth. Jeremy watched him for a few moments, not touching his food.

"You look pretty upset... Are you sure you don't want to talk ab-"

"He was talking shit about you, okay?" Eric snapped.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," his voice softened, "I just... overheard him talking about you and it made me mad."

"Well, thanks for defending my honor and all that," Jeremy tried to sound lighthearted, but his insecurities were eating at him.

"You're welcome," Eric chuckled. At least _he_ was starting to feel better. "Your performance at the club really inspired me."

Jeremy scoffed and took a bite of his lukewarm noodles. For awhile, he ate in silence, distracted by an unrelenting thought that finally voiced itself: "What did he say?"

Eric shook his head. "I shouldn't-"

"Please," Jeremy insisted.

Eric sighed, poking at a sushi roll with his chopsticks. "He was, uh... making fun of how you walk and calling you a slob."

Jeremy nodded solemnly. "Fair enough."

"Hey, you can't let this get to you." Eric dropped the chopsticks and settled a hand on top of Jeremy's. "I think... I think you're amazing."

"Really?" Jeremy gave him a disbelieving look, knowing that - objectively - it simply wasn't true. Jeremy wasn't amazing. He was... average, at best.

"Yeah, I mean sure you're a little awkward now and then, but I used to be the same way." Jeremy highly doubted that. Eric reeked confidence. He probably didn't have a single awkward bone in his body. Still, he squeezed Jeremy's hand and reassured him, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Jeremy gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Even if Eric wouldn't admit the ugly truth about Jeremy, he seemed willing enough to ignore it, and that was comforting in itself.

* * *

From there, the conversation took a turn for the normal, and they actually got to know each other. Jeremy learned that Eric hadn't had the best childhood, but that had only pushed him to achieve more and strive for a better life. He already had a master's degree in computer engineering and was preparing to interview at SQUIP Industries in just a few days (that's what the business shoes were for). As Eric talked expertly about the quantum nano technology he'd be designing, Jeremy could feel himself slipping further and further out of his league.

"What about you?"

"Um, well I just recently got my AAS in theater technology..." Jeremy started, "but I haven't been able to find a job locally that fits with that so I'm just, uh, well I'm working at that Game Stop part-time for right now." He gestured to the brightly-lit store next to Sbarro and stared humbly at his food. "I might try to apply at some theaters out of town, but that would involve moving and I just don't feel ready to live out on my own yet... Plus, I'm hoping that a position will open up at this theater down the street where Christine usually works - she's my best friend."

Jeremy held his breath, half-expecting Eric to criticize him for his life choices, but he just smiled and nodded. "That makes sense."

They continued talking and eventually found themselves leaving the food court and walking around the mall. Eric gave Jeremy his jacket to cover the sauce stains and the sensation of his residual warmth in the fabric wrapped around Jeremy like a cozy, straight-out-of-the-dryer blanket on a rainy afternoon. They came across an interesting store and Eric dragged Jeremy inside, insisting that he buy a new shirt for him. Jeremy tried to dissuade him, reminding him that he'd already given him a wasted drink  _and_  a replacement spaghetti, but Eric insisted. 

"How about this one?" Jeremy asked, holding up a faded green top.

Eric raised an amused eyebrow. "That's a girl's shirt."

"Oh, right... Ha, I was just testing you."

"Here, try this." Eric held out a maroon button up. It wasn't exactly Jeremy's style, but he took it anyway and went to the dressing room to try it on. When he looked in the mirror, Jeremy smiled in surprise at how flattering the shirt was on him, half-rolled sleeves showing off the little bit of forearm muscle he had gained over the years from gripping a Play Station controller. He stepped out of the dressing room shyly and Eric smiled.

"Looking good!" He stepped closer and began to adjust Jeremy's collar, his fingers just barely brushing against his neck. "There. Perfect." 

Jeremy felt pleasantly warm under Eric's gaze. He turned towards the mirror and couldn't help but notice that they kind of looked like a couple, so close together like that. The thought startled Jeremy a little bit and sent him retreating back into the dressing room. He closed the door and leaned against it, hoping that the privacy would settle his nerves.

But then he heard a knock. "Jeremy, you okay?" Eric called through the door.

"Yeah. I just-" Jeremy took a few breaths. "How are you so good at this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy began distracting himself with the buttons of his shirt as he talked. "Well, you said you used to be awkward like me right? How did you get to be so-" _amazing, perfect, effortlessly sexy..._ "um, confident?" He shrugged off the shirt, folding it nicely as Eric responded.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it exactly, but around my first year of college, I kind of started treating my social life like the computers I was working with... experimenting with different inputs until I got the outputs I wanted."

Jeremy laughed a little as he picked up his own shirt. "Uh... you lost me."

"Sorry, tech speak." Eric said. "Um, I guess I just changed the way I acted around different people so I could get better responses and build stronger relationships. It got easier after a while, and now it just comes naturally."

Jeremy put on his old, pathetic shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. "But isn't that like changing who you are?" 

"Not really. I see it more as becoming the best version of yourself."

Jeremy pulled on Eric's jacket and smiled. "Oh, okay. That's cool."

"You know..." Something in Eric's voice shifted. "I could help _you_ do that too, if you want."

"Really?" Jeremy asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice as he glanced at the maroon shirt. The evidence that Eric _could_  help him was right there, but Jeremy was a little less sure of the fact that he actually  _would_.

"Well, on one condition..."

Jeremy frowned and opened the door. For a split second, he wondered if he had walked right into a really long and complicated scam, like Eric was about to hold out a bottle of pills and say "Self-confidence can be yours today for only eight payments of "$49.99" plus tax!"

But instead he leaned against the outer wall of the dressing room and looked at Jeremy with a shy, almost nervous, smile.

"You'll go out with me?"

Jeremy couldn't help the giddy grin that instantly spread across his face. "Yeah," he laughed as he looked up into Eric's kind, accepting eyes. He felt safe in those eyes. "I'd love to."

"Then it's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and very encouraging, so please feel free to talk with me below or leave feedback :) 
> 
> I'm in the process of moving cities and also trying to make a short film all by myself (*nervous screaming*) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I've got at least 5 more chapters in me.


	4. A Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just finished phase 1 of moving cities so I finally have a little "free time" again. Hope you enjoy!

Jeremy regretted telling his friends about Eric.

Or, rather, he regretted gushing to his friends about Eric. In his defense, they had pushed him. Chloe had picked up on his distracted smile and when Jeremy finally admitted to “meeting someone”, the group – Jenna especially – had jumped on him for details. Christine had ended up narrating half the story as if she’d been there herself and Jeremy had blushed furiously as she regaled how Eric “took his foot, looked deep into his eyes, and knew it was meant to be”. The excited squealing and supportive teasing had all been fun at the time, but now… one week later… it weighed uncomfortably on Jeremy as he once again checked his phone.

No texts. No missed calls. No Eric.

“I’ll call you,” he’d said with a dashing smile before turning to leave the mall.

So why hadn’t he?

“Yo, Heere, is everything alright? You keep checking your phone like every five minutes.” Jeremy shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Kyle, a fellow Gamestop employee who sported a beanie and a goatee.

“Yeah, sorry, everything’s fine,” Jeremy stammered as he went back to sorting the newest shipment of games. Kyle nodded lamely and walked away.

But everything wasn’t okay. Jeremy could hardly focus on his work and when he wasn’t checking his phone, he was glancing at the food court through the store windows, hoping to see a certain someone walking in his direction. It sucked working so close to those memories and wondering if that was all they’d ever be.

At least at work he didn’t have to face the hesitantly hopeful questions of his friends as they asked, “Have you heard from him yet?” After all the hype that had escalated, it was getting harder to say no and still act like he was fine with it. Christine had quickly picked up on his discomfort and stopped asking after the third day, trying instead to distract Jeremy with bootlegs and video games.

That night, they were in the middle of Level 7 on Apocalypse of the Damned 3: The Awakening, when Jeremy nearly had a heart attack. His phone started blaring the Super Mario Bros theme song and Christine immediately paused the game so he could check it.

It was an unknown number.

Jeremy stared at the phone, heart racing as his thumb hovered over the “answer” button. Christine instinctively reached out to take his free hand. Jeremy swallowed and tapped the screen.

“Hello?”

 _“Congratulations! You are the lucky winner of an all-expenses-paid Caribbean crui-”_ Jeremy hung up the phone and threw it on the carpet, effectively shutting up the computerized female voice.

“Just a stupid recording,” he mumbled, falling back on the bed with a sigh. He covered his face with his hands as unwilling tears began to well up.

“Oh, Jer,” Christine shifted closer and swept a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry…”

“I just don’t get it, you know? He seemed... really interested and I thought he’d call by now and it- it sucks because I don’t know if he just changed his mind or met someone better or if... I don't know, like something awful happened... Like w-what if he was killed in a car accident or something?”

The Super Mario Bros theme sounded again, making Jeremy flinch. “Make it stop!” He groaned.

Christine stood up in full mama bear mode and picked up the phone.

“Listen here, you computerized marketing gimmick, you better add this number to your “do not call” list or I’ll-” she paused, listening, and then reverted to her honey-sweet tone. “Wait, I’m sorry, who are you trying to reach?” Jeremy sat up. “And may I ask who is calling?” Christine’s eyes went wide. “Just a moment.” She held out the phone with a look of utter apprehension and stage-whispered, “It’s him!”

Jeremy froze. It wasn’t until Christine shoved the phone into his hand and pushed it up by his ear that his brain caught up with reality.

“H-hello?”

_“Jeremy, hey! It’s Eric. How are you?”_

And in an instant, everything was fine again. Jeremy could feel light-hearted emotions, like dying embers, reigniting as the familiar voice resonated through his phone receiver.

“Good! I’m g-great. How are you?” Jeremy stood up and paced around the room, suddenly unable to sit still.

_“Fine, I suppose, but I’ve missed you. My damn phone kicked the bucket on Monday and the process of transferring my contacts has been hell. Finally got it worked out today, though, and I couldn’t wait to call you.”_

“Really?” Jeremy smiled sheepishly, relieved by the explanation.

 _“Of course!”_ Eric said. _“You didn’t think I forgot about you, did I?”_

“I dunno... maybe.” Jeremy sat on the side of the bed and pulled a pillow into his lap. Eric hummed disappointedly but played it off.

 _“Well, lucky for you, I have a top-notch memory when it comes to gorgeous boys."_ Jeremy ducked his face into the pillow to hide his blush and Christine giggled. _"Speaking of which…"_ Eric continued, _"I seem to remember you agreeing to go on a date with me?”_

“Hmm... I believe I did,” Jeremy said, playing along.

_“Well, how does tomorrow night sound? I could pick you up at 8?”_

“Yeah, that sounds- um, well great except could I just meet you at… um, wherever we’re going? I’m not exactly ‘out’ to my dad yet…” Jeremy said.

_“No problem. We can meet at the Middleborough Moviehouse at 8:30.”_

“Sounds great!”

_“Alright, see you then.”_

“Okay, bye.”

_“Ciao.”_

“Adios…” Jeremy added, not quite wanting to end the call.

Eric chuckled softly on the other line and whispered in Japanese _“Ja ne anata”._ It lingered in the air like an unknown promise, even as the call ended and the phone lowered. Jeremy closed his eyes in a blissful, dreamlike state and fell back on the bed.

“So?” Christine eventually spoke up, voice dripping with curiosity.

Jeremy looked at her and smiled. “I have a date tomorrow night.”

Christine screamed wildly and jumped up and down on the bed.

* * *

Jeremy rubbed his hands against the denim of his black skinny jeans, trying to wipe away the phantom feeling of sweat on his palms as he walked up to the theater. A small part of him had been worried that Eric wouldn't show, but then he spotted him leaning against a pillar and looking dapper as hell, and the anxiety retreated. When he saw Jeremy jogging up to him, Eric smiled and held up a pair of tickets between his fingers.

“Hey, good looking!” he called shamelessly.

“Hey, yourself,” Jeremy replied with a grin as he snatched away one of the tickets. “What are we watching?”

“Murder on the Orient Express,” Eric said eerily, dragging a ticket across his throat.

“Sweet!” Jeremy had already seen it, but he didn’t have the heart to bring it up. Besides, he really wouldn’t mind seeing the movie again, since his last experience was repeatedly interrupted by the sounds of Christine commentating, Jenna texting, Jake chewing, and Brooke and Chloe making out…

On second thought, maybe he wouldn’t mind being a little distracted this time too.

Eric held out his hand and Jeremy took it, perhaps a little too eagerly, as they walked into the theater. They settled into a far corner at the top row and eliminated the armrest between them to make room for a large bag of popcorn in the middle. During the first 10 minutes of the movie, Eric jokingly reached for the popcorn every time Jeremy did so that their hands brushed and whispered comic apologies at the "accidental" contact. Jeremy snickered, watching Eric mirror him perfectly as he moved his hand towards the popcorn, then away, then up, and then down, neither paying attention to the movie. Jeremy tossed a few pieces of popcorn at him and Eric mock gasped with a hand over his heart.

"How rude!" he whispered.

"What? I was sharing!" Jeremy teased.

"Uh huh, sure..."

Once the empty popcorn bag had been discarded, Jeremy allowed himself to lean into Eric a little, smiling as an arm wrapped around him. The feeling of reciprocated affection was somehow both fuzzy and electric, and Jeremy loved it. He loved the way that Eric's fingers traced lazy patterns on his arm, loved the way he hummed appreciatively at the more creative shots in the movie, loved the way he glanced over at Jeremy every few minutes, maybe to check on him and gauge his reaction to the movie... or maybe - Jeremy hoped - because he simply liked looking.

Jeremy met his eyes during one of these periodic glances and Eric held his gaze. It was dark in the theater but Jeremy thought that for a split-second, Eric's eyes might have lowered to his lips. He smiled and did the same, trying to encourage him. He'd been looking forward to a moment like this ever since middle school (although back then, he had limited his fantasies solely to girls).

Eric seemed to get the hint and cupped Jeremy's cheek with his free hand. Jeremy leaned forward, heart accelerating as Eric met him the middle, lips just barely brushing over his own before kissing him gently.

Jeremy knew he probably wasn't the world's best kisser, but he _had_ kissed people before. Okay, well, he had kissed Christine before. They'd even made out once, which was pretty nice until Jeremy realized she wasn't into it. Eric, on the other hand - oh boy, was he into it.

He tilted his head and leaned into Jeremy, kissing him longer, and sank the edges of his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Shit.

This was nice. Really, really nice.

Jeremy never found out how Hercule Poirot solved the mystery of the Orient Express. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact (according to the Internet): Depending on the context, the Japanese term "anata" can mean "my dear" or can be used by a superior to address a subordinate.
> 
> Another Fun Fact: Eric has lied to Jeremy for manipulative purposes both in this chapter and the last chapter! Care to guess when and how?
> 
> A Bonus Fun Fact: This author really really appreciates kudos and comments and replies to pretty much everything.


	5. A Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been changed! This chapter contains non-explicit sexual content.

Jeremy took his keys out of the ignition and shrugged off his Gamestop lanyard. "So, what'd they say?" 

 _"They were impressed with my credentials but someone else got the job. More experience, I think,"_ Eric said.

"Aw, that sucks. I'm sorry." Jeremy climbed out of the car.

 _"It's alright. Th_ _ey said they'll be in contact if a position opens up... but I doubt that'll happen anytime soon."_

"Not necessarily. Just tell me who I need to kidnap," Jeremy joked, earning a solid laugh from the other line.

_"Okay, I'll do some digging and let you know."_

Jeremy tried to hide his smile as he walked inside. "Sounds good. Uh, just a second-" He quickly waved to his dad as he passed through the kitchen and ran upstairs to his room. "Hey, sorry I'm back. What were we talking about?"

_"You breaking the law. Speaking of which... we still on for drinks tomorrow?"_

Jeremy plopped down on the bed and tried to sound annoyed. "Oh my god, shut up. I'm basically 21."

_“Sure you are, champ."_

"You know, I still reserve the right to ditch you on this date," he warned with a smile.

 _"Or..."_ Eric drawled, _"you could just let me make it up to you."_

Jeremy felt his face heat up, memories of tender kisses working their way to the forefront of his mind. "And how might you do that?"

Eric hummed and said, _"I'm sure I'll think of something."_

* * *

The first time Eric brought up "coming back to his place", Jeremy was a little too buzzed to catch the implication. He smiled and agreed eagerly, thinking that maybe they'd watch a movie and kiss a little. It wasn't until the apartment door was open and Eric was pulling him inside by the edge of his cardigan that Jeremy realized he had something different in mind. As the door closed behind them, Eric dragged Jeremy closer by his waist and kissed him heatedly. Jeremy murmured in surprise but quickly lost himself to the touch. Every press of lips felt like an affirmation and Jeremy was dizzy with the reality of it all. When Eric effortlessly slipped his tongue into his mouth, Jeremy's heart rate tripled, his brain all but short-circuiting at the new warmth. He melted into the movement and found a comfortable rhythm with his partner, engaging back and forth in between quick breaths for a few minutes until something shifted. One of Eric's hands deftly slipped Jeremy's cardigan off of his shoulder while the other traveled down, just below the back pocket of his jeans, and squeezed.

Oh.

_Oh._

Jeremy started breathing faster as Eric moved to kiss his neck, suddenly realizing that things were headed in a direction that he may or may not be mentally prepared for. He didn't exactly want it to stop - the tightness in his pants was enough to prove that - but at the same time, well, who wouldn't be nervous about their first time? Of course, Eric didn't know that he was a virgin. He’d never asked and Jeremy had been too embarrassed to bring it up.

Suddenly, Eric rocked his hips forward.

Jeremy yelped slightly at the sudden contact to his crotch, flinching enough that the movement stopped.

"Hey... you okay?" Eric breathed, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, you just surprised me," Jeremy said and it wasn't technically a lie. He tried to smile, to hide the uneasy combination of anxiety and insecurity that was crawling across his skin. It was a feeling he’d experienced once before on his first "date" with Christine. Not because of the date, really, but because Christine had pulled him towards the tallest roller coaster she could find at the amusement park.

_“C’mon Jer-Bear!”_

_Jeremy looked back and forth between Christine’s ecstatic face and the 200 foot thrill ride above them. He'd never ridden a roller coaster before and the thought of falling through the air at 85 mph made his stomach tighten with apprehension. But he didn't want to chicken out or disappoint Christine so... how could he say no? He faked a smile and walked alongside her, all the while reminding himself that plenty of people younger than him rode roller coasters all the time and there was nothing to worry about. As they approached the front of the line, he reached out and took Christine’s hand to ground himself. He could get through this, as long as he was with someone like her, someone he trusted._

He could trust Eric, right?

The man smiled at his flustered date and leaned in, resting their foreheads together. "Sorry if I'm a little eager... I'm just crazy about you, Jeremy."

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat.

That was all the convincing he needed.

He grabbed Eric by the collar and locked their lips together, desperate for every form of affection the man had to offer. Eric smiled into the kiss and hoisted him up by his thighs, nipping at his lower lip as he walked them into the bedroom. Jeremy moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, holding on for dear life as anticipation overtook him. Eric climbed onto the bed, shifting forward on his knees until he could lay Jeremy down near the headboard. Jeremy landed with a sharp exhale and stared up at Eric as he removed his shirt, revealing a toned torso and a dusting of black chest hair.

Jeremy's pants tightened, his nerves unraveling. As Eric leaned back over him, he trailed a finger up the inside of his thigh and cupped his hard-on, chuckling at the way Jeremy squirmed in response. He lowered his head, hot breath pressing against Jeremy's ear as he whispered, "I'm going to take good care of you, alright?"

Jeremy nodded and gave himself up completely, not saying a word as the kissing turned into grinding and stripping and fu- well, you get the idea.

By the end of it all, he was a blushing, euphoric mess. True to his word, Eric had taken his time and gauged Jeremy's reactions to keep from hurting him or making him uncomfortable. It was clear that he knew his way around a bed and, well, Jeremy had at least seen enough porn to follow his lead. It was so different from masturbating, having someone there with him to share in the vulnerability, having emotion attached to it.

In the afterglow, Eric smiled and brushed gentle fingers through Jeremy's hair, admiring the exhausted but entirely blissful look that was plastered on his face.

“That was… wow,” Jeremy breathed. Eric hummed in response.

Jeremy turned and nestled further into him, resting his head on his chest.

“You’re kind of amazing, you know that?” Jeremy whispered, almost hesitantly. The truth he felt in that statement was daunting and what should have felt like a simple compliment came out like a well-guarded secret. Admitting Eric’s merit out loud only reminded him more of how he'd never measure up. The way he made him feel was overpowering... but undeserved -

Eric smiled and kissed the top of Jeremy's head. “I try.”

\- and probably unreturned.

* * *

**Heere and Queer:** Hey guys

 **Heere and Queer:** So I kind of have an announcement to make...

 **Gossip Girl:** Oooh spill!

 **Christine:** JEREMY AND ERIC CONSUMATED THEIR RELATIONSHIP!

 **Heere and Queer:**  cHRIS

 **Gossip Girl:** OMG

 **Jakey-D:**  wuh?

 **Queen V: t** hey banged

 **Jakey-D:** DUDE!

 **Heere and Queer:** I was just going to say that Eric and I are officially dating...

 **Jakey-D:** oh

 **Jakey-D:** I mean that's great too congrats man!

 **Heere and Queer:** But um yeah we also did have sex so that's a thing...

 **Jakey-D:** YEAHHHH BOIIII

 **Queen V:** Congrats on finally losing your virginity Jerry

 **Heere and Queer:** Thanks?

 **Jakey-D:** BRO MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION

 **Christine:** Don't worry, he did!

 **Gossip Girl:** Christine, I'm a little concerned that you know all of this

 **Lohst and Found:** Wow! Congrats Jer. Eric sounds like a special guy.

 **Lohst and Found:** Think we'll ever get to meet him?

 **Christine:** Yeah! I need to give him THE TALK

 **Heere and Queer:** Pls don't scare away my first and only potential bf

 **Queen V:** Don't worry, we'll be more chill around him.

 **Heere and Queer:** Okay... maybe we can all go out to eat this Saturday?

 **Gossip Girl:** Sounds good to me!

 **Jakey-D:** Yeah man

 **Lohst and Found:** I have to check my schedule but I think that'll work

 **Christine** : YAY!!!!!!

 **Queen V:** Christine...

 **Christine:** Sorry. I mean... Yay!

 **Queen V:** See? Chill.

 **Heere and Queer:** Lol thanks guys. I'll check in with Eric and send you the deets.

 ***Jakey-D** **sent a picture***

****

**Heere and Queer:** JAKE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just want to hug Jer and reassure him? Cuz I do.
> 
> Also shout out to my fellow virgins waddup.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart happy.


End file.
